Iridiscencia
by SViMarcy
Summary: A Gohan le encantaba estar en aquella cafetería, imaginando diversas situaciones. Pero, desde que aquella señorita de ojos azules ingresó al lugar, comenzó a cuestionarse si ella era real o sólo un producto más de su imaginación. [One-shot]


**Iridiscencia.**

 _Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Él siempre frecuentaba la misma cafetería los jueves en la tarde, a la misma hora que la lluvia caía a raudales y el aroma de la bebida le reconfortaba el alma.

Le gustaba estar ahí, después de recibir cuatro largas horas de clases de investigación y fotografía. Le encantaba llenarse de conocimiento, pero siempre terminaba con un punzante dolor de cabeza que solo la cafeína parecía capaz de quitar.

Era un bonito lugar para pensar. Le gustaba imaginar situaciones hipotéticas mientras estaba sentada en su mesa habitual sosteniendo la taza entre sus dedos.

Una vez se imaginó que asaltaban el local y que él le estallaba su taza de café hirviendo al criminal en la cabeza, siendo el héroe del día. Otra vez se imaginó que un reconocido investigador entraba en la cafetería y le pedía acompañarlo en una importante travesía por el mundo. También recordaba la vez que imaginó que podía convertir su café en chocolate caliente, pero eso solo fue un producto de su conciencia por no ordenar el antojo que tuvo aquel día.

Pero en aquel instante, cuando vio entrar a aquella joven pelinegra, de piel blanca y de baja estatura, no estuvo seguro si ya se había vuelto tan loco para pensar que ella también era producto de sus fantasías, o si ella en serio estaba ahí. Pero parecía improbable que se lo estuviera imaginando. Era demasiado hermosa para que saliera de su mente.

La se sentó en la mesa frente a la de él.

Por suerte, pensó, no se sentó en la silla que le daba la espalda, así podría ver mejor su rostro.

Él apartó la mirada violentamente cuando ella fijó sus ojos en él. Casi muere de la vergüenza.

A los pocos minutos un mesero se acercó a tomarle la orden a la chica. Él, al igual que Gohan, parecía embobado viendo a la muchacha.

—¿Desea ordenar algo?

—Una taza de chocolate caliente, por favor —respondió ella.

Gohan sonrió sin intenciones de hacerlo, fue algo instintivo, cuando la escuchó ordenar. Y es que su madre le solía decir que las personas que beben chocolate caliente estaban tan locos como él. El comentario se debía a que la madre de Gohan detestaba el chocolate caliente, y fue ella quien le implantó la costumbre de tomar café.

Si había un poco de razón en el chocolate caliente asociado a la locura, poco le importaba a Gohan. Compartía un gusto con aquella extraña y eso parecía suficiente para él.

El mesero le sirvió la taza de chocolate, y le dejó una notita.

Gohan pensó que probablemente sería su número de teléfono, y se sintió un poco desanimado de que ella correspondiera al mesero. Pero ella se limitó a darle las gracias por la bebida.

La muchacha le dio un sorbo al chocolate y fijó su vista en la ventana que daba a la calle. A estas horas no pasaba ningún auto y con la lluvia no pasaban muchos peatones tampoco. Solo se veía el agua estrellarse contra el vidrio de la ventana y contra el asfalto.

Toda la pose de la muchacha le recordó una foto que su profesor les había mostrado durante la clase.

Con todo el disimulo del mundo, él sacó su cámara fotográfica de su bolso y la enfocó en ella, tratando de capturar su perfil, su reflejo en la ventana y la lluvia.

Pero se le olvidó quitarle el flash.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —le preguntó ella con un tono cortante y brusco.

Gohan se quería morir de la vergüenza. ¿Cómo le explicaba a aquella desconocida que tuvo el arrebato de locura de fotografiarla?

Solo se le ocurrió algo que decir.

—¿Quiere ver cómo quedó en la fotografía?

La muchacha lo vio con ojos de loca, definitivamente molesta.

—Quiero que la borre.

—Creo que se ve bien, incluso creo que puede servirme para mi trabajo de retrato fotográfico.

—No va a usar esa fotografía porque la borrará en este instante.

—¿Podría al menos ver la fotografía antes de que me obligue a borrarla?

La muchacha, molesta, se levantó de la mesa y le arrebató la cámara a Gohan. A él le dio la impresión de que la borraría ella por su propia cuenta, y aunque la actitud de ella le parecía grosera, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba en su derecho de enojarse.

Si a él le hubieran fotografiado de la manera que él lo había hecho, probablemente se le hubiera tirado encima a la persona para eliminar la fotografía

Él alzó su cabeza para ver como la chica sujetaba la cámara entre sus manos. Sus facciones se habían relajado y no parecía tan molesta.

—¿Estudia fotografía?

—Estudio para ser un gran investigador, recibo un curso de fotografía.

Ella suspiró y le devolvió la cámara.

La foto seguía en la pantallita, símbolo de que no la había borrado.

—Eres bueno —confesó, tuteándolo—. Quiero decir que es una buena fotografía.

—¿Me permitirá usarla para mi proyecto, entonces?

Ella se regresó a su mesa, tomó su taza de chocolate y se acercó nuevamente hasta Gohan, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Son Gohan. ¿Y tú?

—Videl Satán.

Él le sonrió encantado. Después del susto del flash, pensó que esa muchacha lo demandaría por acoso o algo similar. No pensó que lo trataría con amabilidad.

—Puedes conservar la foto, si me dice el nombre de tu profesor de fotografía.

No se le ocurrió una buena razón para que ella quisiera saber eso, pero no le pareció que fuera información relevante.

—Profesora, de hecho. Bulma Briefs.

Ella sonrió, como si hubiera estado esperando escuchar esa respuesta.

—Creo que he escuchado hablar de ti, Gohan. Mi padre, Mark, es el financiero de una nueva investigación de tu profesora.

La miró sorprendido. ¿Ella había escuchado hablar de él? La única manera de que eso hubiera sucedido es que su profesora le hablara de él, y eso tampoco lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

—No te preocupes, ella te considera el mejor de sus estudiantes. Veo que no estaba equivocada.

—No sé qué decir —dijo avergonzado—. Gracias, supongo.

Videl rio, pero Gohan no le veía lo gracioso. Estaba bastante apenado.

—Mi padre suele discutir con Bulma por causa de tuya, creo que aún no confía en ti.

—¿En mí? ¡Pero no me conoce!

—Bulma habla constantemente de ti. Creo que le sorprenderá ver que me fotografiaste para tu proyecto.

—Empiezo a creer que es una mala idea usar esa fotografía. No debí haberla tomado en primer lugar, lo lamento.

—No lo lamentes. Y no importa cual foto escojas para tu proyecto, puedo asegurar que tendrás una buena calificación. Tienes talento.

—Gracias —murmuró Gohan avergonzado.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el cual Gohan aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —preguntó Videl de repente. Son asintió con la cabeza, dudoso de que querría confesarle ella a él—. El chico de allá, el mesero, me dio su número de teléfono.

Gohan frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Se estaba regodeando? No esperaba que ella fuera de esas mujeres vanidosas.

—¿Y? —preguntó, tal vez más molesto de lo que debía estarlo. Era una desconocida, después de todo.

—Lo interesante es lo que escribió allí.

—¿Qué escribió?

—Puso "usted me parece muy hermosa" —dijo leyendo la nota en voz alta y se la tendió. Gohan la tomó alzando una ceja. Era, en efecto, una vanidosa—. El elogio no es lo interesante de la nota. Sino que usó "usted" en vez de "tú".

—Creo que suena en exceso formal.

—Creo que me gusta más usted.

Gohan se sonrojó de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quiero decir, me gusta más como suena cuando la gente habla de "usted" que cuando la gente habla de "tú". Me parece incluso más romántico.

—¿Más romántico?

—Sí. Suena muchísimo más fuerte, más honesto y profundo decirle a alguien: "Yo a usted lo amo" que un simple "Te amo".

Gohan la miró como si estuviera completamente loca. Confirmó que su madre tenía razón sobre el chocolate caliente. Uno no podía pedir cordura de alguien que le gustase esa bebida.

Pero decidió seguirle el juego a aquella extraña. De todas formas era improbable que lo volviera a ver de nuevo.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo? —preguntó él, haciendo énfasis en el ustedeo.

—Lo que usted desee —respondió ella con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

—¿Puedo darle un sorbo a su chocolate?

Videl miró la taza en frente de ella y la empujó hasta él. Parecía confundida y divertida a la vez.

Gohan puso sus labios en el borde de la taza y dejó que el líquido caliente entrara en su boca y le bajara por su garganta. Estaba tan delicioso como esperaba. Y contrastaba bastante con el sabor de su café.

—Usted me parece hermosa, Videl.

—Y usted me parece que ha perdido la cordura, Gohan.

Él se rio.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también.

Videl dejó que él se terminara el chocolate y él lo hizo sin remordimiento alguno.

Afuera había parado de llover, y él con tristeza se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. Las horas se le habían pasado volando desde que ella entró a la cafetería.

—Creo que debo irme ya—dijo Gohan, confirmando en su reloj lo que ya era evidente.

Videl se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que él.

—Fue un placer conocerte Gohan.

—Lo mismo digo, Videl.

Ella se adelantó y caminó hasta la puerta del local, y por un momento, antes de abrirla, no estuvo segura si se lo estaba imaginando o si de verdad estaba ocurriendo, pero una mano le tocó el hombro.

Se volteó para ver a Gohan frente a ella, y se repitió mentalmente que ella no podría imaginarse algo así.

—Me gustaría verte de nuevo —dijo Gohan con su voz fuerte y segura, aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente teñido de rojo.

—Y a mí a usted —dijo Videl.

Gohan se inclinó un poco para besar la mejilla de Videl antes de salir por fin del local.


End file.
